The invention pertains generally to golf clubs.
The widespread use of battery-powered carts in the game of golf has created a problem for players. When making an approach shot to the green, a golfer must leave a cart usually on a paved path and carry two clubs to the ball. One for the approach shot and a second for putting. When playing in the morning, the grass is usually wet with dew. After the golfer lays the unused club on the ground, he must then dry the grip with a towel before using the club at the next shot.
It has been suggested that a retractable prop can be stowed within the handle of a golf club by inserting it through the vent hole the present on most golf club grips. When the golf club is used for a shot, a prop is retracted inside the club grip. Before laying the club on the ground, the prop is pulled out to reveal a leg mounted to a hinge. The prop is then rotated 90 degrees to the club shaft and turned 90 degrees axially to the club head face.
According to the invention, certain improvements are made to a retractable prop that is installed into a vent hole of a golf club grip that improves its function and manufacture.
In accordance with various aspects of the invention, a hinged prop that extends through a support retainer installed in a vent hole of a golf club grip resists rotation within the support retainer to provide greater stability, and further resists extension when retracted to prevent or reduce the possibility of unintended extension when the club is in a bag. To facilitate insertion, the retainer is tapered, and includes a barb for resisting unintentional removal from a grip vent hole in which it is installed.
In one preferred embodiment, support retainer and a hinged leg are formed of two members joined by a hinge. The support retainer has a tapered section for insertion of a barb, land and flange that act to hold the support retainer as a cap of a golf club grip. The retainer also includes a latch for cooperating with grooves formed on the hinged leg to prevent unwanted extension or retraction of the leg. The first member of the leg includes a female half of a hinge at one end and conical tip at the other. The conical tip forms, in effect, an extension of the tapered section of the support retainer for facilitating insertion of the prop into a vent hole of the golf club grip. The conical member also acts as a stop during extension of the leg. The second leg member, referred to as a support leg, has a male half of the hinge at one end and a pod at the other. It includes molded bosses which function as a hinge pin and a tang for cooperating with detents formed in the female half of the hinge to hold the hinge in one of two positions: one in which the prop leg is rotated into a support position and the other one in which it is aligned with the first part of the leg for insertion into the support retainer. The leg has a truncated circular cross-section to prevent axial rotation with respect to the support retainer.
The preferred embodiment may be assembled from three thermoplastic injection moldable parts, made of lightweight material that can be snapped together, resulting in low cost manufacture. The result is an unobtrusive installation inside the club grip, prop leg position stability under a variety of terrain conditions, and a resistance to unwanted extension of the prop leg from a retracted or stowed position.